1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diving mask, and more particularly to a structure that permits an easy adjustment in the relative positions between a mask portion of the diving mask and a pair of the side buckles.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to observe objects under water more conveniently, a diver needs to wear a diving mask. The diving mask comprises a mask portion and a pair of side buckles respectively extending rearwards from the left and right sides of the mask portion. The mask portion further includes a solid lens frame and a pair of lenses fixedly mounted in the lens frame. The mask portion covers the diver's face. Furthermore, a head band is extended through holes defined in the pair of side buckles. By adjusting the length of the head band, the diver is able to wear the diving mask comfortably.
However, conventional side buckles and the mask portion are fixedly linked. Thus, the pair of side buckles does not permit moving upwards/downwards or leftwards/rightwards relative to the mask portion, which causes inconvenience to the diver.
Nowadays, side buckles are pivotally connected to the mask portion, which permits the side buckles to move upwards or downwards relative to the mask portion. However, as for a diver who has a wide face, the mask portion of the aforementioned diving mask will still press against the diver's face, as the side buckles do not permit moving leftwards or rightwards relative to the mask portion.
Therefore, the invention provides a structure for connecting a diving mask to a pair of side buckles to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.